sdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Brell
Freddy Brell (b. 9 April 1994) was a tutor in a village called Gratis in 2018, and later the first principal of Spilberg's Destiny School. He is a pure-blood wizard, the son of Robin and Honora Brell (née Welond). His parents died in Leavenworth's winter garden, in Winter 2001, during a drixies attack. His early losses affected his later actions and decisions. Freddy Brell is considered being one of the most powerful wizards this century, relied on his self-study as a wizard. Biography Early Life (1994-2012) Freddy Brell was born to Honora and Robin Brell on 9 April 1994, in the wizarding village of Leavenworth, one of the villages in the Portal Zone Sims. The early years of Brell's life were marked by tragedy when his parents, Honora and Robin, were attacked by a clan of dark pixies in their village, in front of Brell's eyes. At the age of 6, one year before the tragedy, Brell was signed into the local school of Leavenworth, and in 2012 he graduated. After the school, in 2012, Brell studied for a degree until 2015. During the school years, a family friend whose first name is Aneska came each afternoon to help and check on the young Brell. Second Destiny War (2015) The Attack on Leavenworth On May 2015, few dark creatures left the dark world and started to attack the closest villages to the portal, one of those villages was Leavenworth. The whole village was ruined, there were no survivors, except Freddy Brell who managed to hide until they left. Brell lived alone for five months, learned to cast a spell which gave him food and water, in his old house. Meeting Masil Green and Bonnie Lynch On 28 October 2015, the Second Destiny War began. A group of people, Masil Green, Bonnie Lynch, and Frank Lostez, tried to escape the war, by accidentally escaping to the portal zone sims. Those sims were famous for having dark villages, and a few un-dark villages. When they understood where they were, it was too late to go back. In one of those villages, Leavenworth, they met Freddy Brell who was living alone for five months, and they offered him to join their group, and he agreed. The New Village In 2016, the group was walking through the sims, when suddenly Frank Lostez said that someone was following them. A few minutes later, two young ladies, Christine Vielle and Adar Spiro, checked their weapons and took them to their village. Christine and Adar questioned the group, and decided that they can stay, work and live in that village. Freddy Brell got a role as a tutor in the local school of the village. He learned how to teach, tutored students who needed help along the teachers, while Liona Sovor was one of them. The Attack on the Village In 2023, the village was attacked. When noticed a house on fire, Brell ran inside and saved Liona. Freddy and his friends ran away as far as they could from the burning village. They started their way to the dock, they wanted to return to America. Back Home More than a week later, the group found a dock which they could use to sail to America and live a normal life. Eventually, only Freddy, Liona, Masil and Bonnie got on the boat, while Adar Spiro and Frank Lostez left the group. One year later, Jodie Lostez was looking for a principal of her new Spilberg's Destiny School, Freddy was one of the candidates and eventually got the role. Career at Spilberg's Destiny School (2024-) Freddy Brell is known for being the first and present principal of Spilberg's Destiny School. If Freddy Brell would live in Fastlane School days, he would be sorted to Fedelta. Physical Appearance Freddy Brell is a tall wizard, with light honey brown hair, and hazel eyes. Aneska, the family friend, used to tell Freddy that he looks a lot like his father, Robin. Personality and Traits Considered to be a mighty wizard, Brell is benevolent and wise. He almost invariably gave off an aura of serenity and composure, rarely displaying intense emotions of anger or fear. He is known for typically speaking in a calm, collected voice, being reasonable and kind. As a supremely talented wizard, Freddy Brell showed numerous examples of extraordinary abilities. His capabilities as a wizard were combined with a kind of cunning and subtlety of mind that allowed him to comprehend human nature and turn the better aspects of humanity. His biggest fear is drixies. Possessions Freddy Brell has a pet mini-dragon named Nyssa in his office. The dragon is harmless, trained to respect the students and teachers and not to hurt them. Magical Abilities and Skills *'Magical mastery:' Freddy Brell is considered as a mighty wizard. After the attack on his village, he was living alone for five months in an abandoned house, using a spell to create food and water. Later on, when he joined his friends, he had the chances to practice spells and his magical abilities alongside with Liona. He managed to learn everything quickly, and not every wizard has the powers to make all the spells that Freddy does. *'Wandless and non-verbal magic:' Freddy can cast spells without the use of a wand. *'Charms:' Freddy is outstanding in Charms. He can cast a Patronus charm (in the form of a beaver). He also managed to learn a spell which creates him food and water, all on his own. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Freddy Brell owns a mini-dragon named Nyssa in his office in the school. The dragon has been trained and is not dangerous. *' Healing magic:' While in the village, Freddy Brell used his skills to help people who were injured. He also helped to alleviate Adar Spiro's severe burn after they escaped the burning village. *' Teaching Skills:' Before escaping the village and becoming a principal of Spilberg's Destiny School, he was tutoring kids in the village. Relationships Parents Freddy's relationship with his parents is not exactly known. However, Freddy Brell claims he respected his parents, enjoyed to help and spend time with them. Jodie Lostez Freddy Brell was chosen to be the principal of Jodie Lostez's school. They have an amicable relationship, every time one of them needs something, they are willing to help each other. Frank Lostez During the time in the village, the relationship between Frank and Freddy wasn't the best. They had a lot of arguments, and they used to hurt each other often. In the present, they are not in contact. Bonnie Lynch Bonnie's relationship with Freddy is respectful. Before they came back to America and Bonnie left to study for her degree, Freddy Brell taught her how to use her magical abilities. Bonnie and Freddy are now co-workers. Masil Green Masil and Freddy are friends and now co-workers, he often protected Freddy when Frank was trying to start a fight. Masil always let Freddy make important decisions, most of the time he was on his side, and he was kind of his right hand. Liona Sovor At first, they had a peculiar relationship, Liona disliked him. Freddy Brell saved her life from a burning house in the village. But after few months, Liona started to respect him more and more, and she was very impressed with his knowledge. Also, they taught the kids in the village, which helped them to know each other better and become friends. Liona and Freddy are now co-workers. Etymology The name Freddy is a German name. In German the name Freddy is from the Old German name Frithuric, meaning peaceful ruler. The name Brell is a German name, Brell is another form of Boell which is a variant of Boehle. Boehle means beam, bold, friend, hardy, plank and robust. Category:Second Generation Category:Third Generation